Create a Trollpasta with 10 words per edit
So we "Create a Trollpasta with one sentence per edit", "Create a Trollpasta with one word per edit", "Create a Trollpasta with one paragraph per edit". Let's see how it goes with "Create a Trollpasta with ten words per edit". Here we go! I'll start: I was an intern at Nutshack Studios. I was watching a trash reading of this creepypasta. How meta. Anyways, I was fangirling over Jeff the Killer when suddenly I felt my boner getting crushed by Shrek and his Donkey hands. Shrek just said, Hey, Bitch. Ya want any lost episodes? One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten! I said "Fuck no! It’s cursed, much like everything else!" "PLAY THAT FUCKING MUSIC MY BOY" sang a random voice. It was Gordon Ramsay, entering a dance battle with Shrek. I played "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Shrek danced but was completely rekted by Ramsay's sexy moves. He said hard-r but nobody would listen to him because he's a fatass. I stepped back, realizing how shitty this story has gotten. Creepypastas are supposed to be scary, yet here we are. Shrek saw a HYPER-REALISTIC Fiona that stabbed him & Donkey got smacked with raw meat by Gordon Ramsey screaming, "WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE!?" He then stabbed me and I woke up in a giant fishtank. There was no way out. Suddenly, I catch sight of EVIL KERMIXXX eating Billy Mays. Ramsay approached and shouted ANGELY to KERMIXXX "IT'S FUCKING RAW!" EVIL KERMIXXX bitchslapped him for not using the "EVIL" part. Then suddenly it was 2009 again for no fucking reason. Which means that GMod videos were still cool.! That also means mario and spongebob YTPs were still cool. You know what still wasn't cool though? Carbon dyoxide, because dying is not fun, and it kills. Anyways, Heavy appeared and offered me a dead meme sandvich. Out came Sanic on a unicycle drinking a sprite cranberry. I threw the sandvich at Sanic and he threw up. C.beetroot kill Feige and soon I joined the Tribangle cult. Sanic then said "shitty, shitty, shitty, shit head that doesn't give a fuck" then Nigel killed him to death with the Mighty Thornberry. Then Godzilla came out of an apartment and yelled "fuck off im eating pizza rolls!!!". Shut up you beetroot i am beet farmer godzilla dies from vegan and then Eric Cartman showed up and said "Jesus Christ!" Then God himself revives Godzilla and puts him back in the apartment. Cartman appeared again and said, "Suck my balls, Mr Garrison!" I responded suddenly with “Freaking Hecking No!” Then I died. Then I came back to life and saw Mr Johnson but then I died again but then I undied and saw Mr Johnson. He said, "Stop dying and bring me my spaghetti!" So cum is cum now! Someone's breaking the 10 words rule! But then I give Mr Johnson a cheeseburger but it's poisoned! Then he dies. Why is no one else editing this story anymore? Bollocks! A skeleton popped out and everybody died. The end, mate. No screw you the story's not over yet. Anyways, I realized it was raining. Everything is completely useless now. Heeeee. so i got mayonnaise and revived everyone and the fight was back and sniper from tf2 appeared and was playing the game super godzilla Ultra Instinct Shaggy grabs my girlfriend's fake tits and says, "Stop disguising yourself" and she turns out to be JEFFERY! Actually, I don't even know who Jeffery is. Nut drop. Then a power outage came and then destroyed everyone's career. Except that didn't ruin everyone's career because it was Sunday. Sunday was the day for revenge. Dish best served tacos. For revenge, Vegeta removed Sunday from all the calendars ever. This caused Mizuririn to say "Gag me with a spoon!" Category:Collab Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Shrek Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:DIALOGUE! Category:SpongeBob Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Im died Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies